


Unforeseen consequences

by Radu24maior



Category: Half-Life
Genre: F/M, Gordon might speak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radu24maior/pseuds/Radu24maior
Summary: Gordon get's Alyx...umm... you know...pregnant.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Alyx Vance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Unforeseen consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story and I am sorry if you don't like it.  
> Whatever, just read this and tell me if you want me to expand it or if you hate it. (Also I am sorry if I missed something in the games witch would make this scenario impossible).

It was a evening like any other except for the sighting of a certain man in a blue suit. He approached Gordon.  
"Prepare for unforeseen consequences, Mr. Freeman." And than disappeared in thin air, like always.  
What could he possibly mean by 'unforeseen consequences'? Only he knew.  
A few days later Alyx started to feel sick and nauseous. At first Gordon thought it was just a passing cold or maybe she ate something rotten. But when the symptoms persisted Gordon begged Alyx to see a doctor. After a few hours she gave in.  
Ten minutes later all the tests are done and Alyx and Gordon are talking to the doctor.  
"So what's the problem doc?" Gordon asked the doctor, one and only, Dr. Kleiner, whom has some medical expertise.  
"I will tell you in a moment what is the problem with her, but I still have to ask her a few questions, is that alright, Miss Vance?"  
"Okay, let's get this over with." Alyx responded.  
"Who was the last person you were...intimate with. I have to give him a good lecture of how to use a condom."  
"What?" Alyx said a bit confused.  
"Let me rephrase that. Miss Vance, you are pregnant. Yeah that is better."  
Alyx froze. So did Gordon. And the same thought raced trough both of their heads:"Why, in the name of God, didn't we use a condom"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be harsh. And I am sorry for any grammar mistakes that might be in there.


End file.
